A Boy Under the Bed
by AdventureFreak212
Summary: It is a story I came up with on my own.Trust me you will like this one for sure.


**"A Boy Under The Bed"**

I would like to introduce you to a boy named John. He is a victim of child abuse. His parents are separated and he lives with his mom. John only gets to see his dad every other weekend. John's father asks what all the briuses are from and John always repies, "I fell." John's dad knows that he didn't just fall. But one day the abuse goes too far, and something bad happens to John.

John is only in first grade, and everyday his teacher wonders, but never asks. John has no friends and is always playing by himself. Even when they have class projects John is always last to be pared up. But one perticular day John seemed to be even more glum, so the teacher finnally asks, " John whats wrong?" And John replied, " nothing." The teacher said, " well what are all the briuses from?" John replied, " I fell out of a tree, but I am fine." The teacher says, "okay have a nice day." She watches as he walks home. His head bent over, cautiously walking about the kids on their bikes. John is always thinking about running away to his dad's house, but he doesn't have the courage. He wishes he was never born. Distracted from daydreaming he noticed he was at his front yard. Dreading not to go in, he sees his mother wating and watching through the window. So he goes on in and his mom says, "I have a big interview tomarrow, so I won't be here when you get home from school tomarrow. And that means you are to come straight home cause if I don't get that interview you are going to do things for me." John was wondering what kind of things she was talking about. After that, John went and got an apple. He ran up to his room and got busy doing his homework. He only had some spelling words to copy, then he just layed down for a while. His mother came upstairs about eight o'clock and told John to go to bed, and said, "remember come straight home." John was thinking come straight home I have no friends and plus where would I go? After a while John fell asleep. The next morning John got up and got ready for school. When he was done brushing his teeth he started out the door and walked to school. All day John thought what things his mom would make him do if she didn't get that interview. Finnally at three o'clock John started home. After three blocks John made it to his house. And sure enough his mother wasn't home. John grabbed an apple and started up the stairs. After about thirty minutes John heared the car door slam shut. He could tell his mom was mad. He knew he needed to hide and fast. Everytime his mom gets made she takes it out on him. John looked all around his room for a spot to hide. Finnally he got under the bed. He could hear his mom coming up the stairs. And with every step she took was intense. John had never been so scared before. His mom searched everywhere for John and still could not find him. Finnally she looked under his bed. And because he hide from her made her even more mad. She pulled down his pants and started spanking him as hard as she could. John was crying, and struggling to get away. He knew this time he had to run away to his dad's house. After about forty swats she lifted him up by the arm sqeezing as hard as she could. She carried him down to the basement, she stripped him of all his clothes and tied him to the wall with his back turned to her. She grabbed the paddle wich had barbed wire on it. She started swinging, and laughed at the fact he was crying and screaming bloody murder. The whole time she video-taped everytime she torchered him. Last she wipped him with a wip that had little spikes on the end if it. After she was done, she stopped the camera, and left him there hanging for two days. When the school called and asked where John was she said, " oh he is home sick with a cold." At the end of the week she finnally took him off the wall. She yelled for him to hurry up to his room and get cleaned and put fresh clothes on. John did as told and weakly crawled up the stairs. John's mother looked him in his room until Monday morning. He got ready for school, but instead of packing homework, John packed some clothes. And when he started out the door for school he went the other way to his dad's house.

He told his father everything.So John's father called police and they went and found hard evidence of the video-tapes of John's mother abusing him. John's mother went to jail and His father got full custody of John. Now John is in third grade and he has no more briuses and plenty of friends. John's mother never gets to see John unless his father is present the whole time.

**The End**


End file.
